


Perked

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Percolate</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://stumphed.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://stumphed.livejournal.com/"></a><b>stumphed</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perked

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Percolate**_ for [](http://stumphed.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stumphed.livejournal.com/)**stumphed**.

Dom walked into Billy's kitchen and stopped short. "Billy? What are you doing?"

Billy looked up from where he sat at the kitchen table, chin on his folded arms, staring at the coffee. "I'm watching."

"Watching what? The coffee perk?"

"What does that mean? Coffee perk?" he asked curiously, almost dazedly, eyes back on the coffee maker. "Perk. Perk. Sounds funny, don't you think?"

"Billy, I--" Dom stopped, then started again. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just fine. Need coffee, though. So I'm watching it perk. Perk. Sounds like a bird--perkperkperkperk."

Dom's forehead creased. "Billy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why, is something wrong with you?" Billy asked curiously. "No, really, what does it mean? It's not a word anymore, I've said it too much. Perkperkperkperk. It's nonsense now, what does it mean?"

"You're drunk," Dom said incredulously. "It's four in the afternoon, and you're bloody well pissed as a newt!"

"Yep. 'S why I'm making coffee," he explained happily. "I'm fucking rat-arsed. Lagered up. Twat-faced. Perked." He giggled.

"Why the hell are you drunk, Boyd?" Dom demanded, arms akimbo.

"Nope. Not gonna tell. Not until you tell me what perkperkperkperk means."

Dom took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "Perk is short for percolated. It means...you know. To pass liquid through...something. In this case, through coffee grounds."

Billy snickered. "I'm percolated. Liquid has passed through me, and that's a fact."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because I am an idiot and I bet Bean he couldn't kiss Viggo and then he kissed him and I've been buying drinks all afternoon and Bean's every bit as buckled as I am. That's all," he finished cheerfully.

"A bet," Dom repeated in disbelief. "You got completely fucking hammered at four in the afternoon after losing a bet? And wait just a minute--what do you mean Bean kissed Viggo??"

Not listening, Billy giggled, "Perkperkperk."


End file.
